


The Bookstore Where It Happened

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Casino Royale (2006), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, and now i am sinning, it escalated, long fic, this is such a random pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grigg, an eccentric young bookworm, meets menacing, mysterious Le Chiffre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bookstore Where It Happened

Grigg stumbled through aisles of bookshelves with an armful of multi-coloured sci-fi novels and comics. His brunette, mousy curls were unkempt and out of control, giving him the appearance attributed to someone who hasn’t slept in a handful of days.

 

He was clearly pleased with what he had managed to find, strolling contently down the aisle, oblivious to everyone around him. He looked at his book pile, counting how many he was about to purchase, unaware of the menacing looking man that stood statue-like in his path.

 

The man was Le Chiffre, and he was quite infamous among the store clerks for buying books on terrorism. Of course, they all assumed he had a morbid fascination, it was a lot easier than ringing the police. He was obviously intimidating, and the scar over his foggy eye didn’t help either. Le Chiffre was not the man that you wanted to cross on a bad day.

 

“Mierde!” Le Chiffre growled, he looked at the young man whose books were now on the ground. He was clearly crestfallen, enough so to make Le Chiffre’s heart-which was as stone cold as his face- leap. _My my_ , he thought, looking the man up and down.

 

“I’m SO sorry,” Grigg scrambled to pick up his beloved comics and novels, “I got so caught up in my books, y’know how it works,”

 

Le Chiffre’s lips turn upright, into something that could be interpreted into a smile, maybe even a warm one if you squinted and turned your head a bit. Grigg, being naturally cheerful, grinned back at him and motioned to a handshake. Le Chiffre, being a man of manners, gracefully accepted his offer, and gave a firm handshake in return.

 

“It’s OK, Mistakes happen,” Le Chiffre did that lip thingy called “smiling” again, and picked up the last of the young man’s books, “I’m called Le Chiffre”

 

“Cool, that kinda sounds like a Sci-Fi villain… um sorry, I’m Grigg,” Grigg started walking towards the cash register, and Le Chiffre trailed behind him. Under his arm was a book- and yes, you guessed it- about terrorism. Again, it was presumably a ‘morbid fascination’, and that’s what he wanted Grigg to believe as well.

 

The truth was that Le Chiffre thought that Grigg was attractive. It was a sudden realization, but an accurate one anyways. Most people he was surrounded by were pretentious, or dangerous. This kid was neither. He was sweet, and happy, it was unusual for Le Chiffre, but not the bad kind of unusual.

 

Grigg put his pile of books on the checkout counter, and tried to make small talk with Le Chiffre, the older man was interesting, but kind of mysterious. Grigg liked mysterious, a mysterious partner was something he fantasized about- someone who could make his brain whirl. Even though he wasn’t very lucky in that field, it didn’t stop him from dreaming.

 

“Put that on my tab, please,” Le Chiffre passed the credit card to the cashier, and turned to Grigg, “I have to go now, I hope you enjoy your books,” He then turned on his heel and exited the book store. Grigg started, and grab his books and ran out of the store.

 

Le Chiffre had vanished, much to Grigg’s disappointment. In result, he shuffled to his car, and then made his way home.

 

********************

 

Grigg was lying in his comfortable, queen sized bed, a cup of coffee was in one hand, and a book was in another one. Sticking out of the book, was a yellow post-it note. A number was scribbled on it, and below that was writing:

 

_Call me when you have time- Le Chiffre_

 

Grigg couldn’t believe, he looked hard at the post it, while telling himself how fucking unbelievable this was. He was debating calling him right away, he didn’t want to seem clingy or anything. He gave the note another look, then picked up the phone.

 

It rung for a few seconds, and then an accented voice interrupted it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, it’s Grigg, the guy from the bookst-”

 

“Oh! Hello, I see you got my number,” Le Chiffre paused for a second, then continued, “Perhaps you would like to meet up somewhere?”

 

“Sure, where?” Grigg asked, his heart was pounding in his ribcage. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been asked out, probably in his previous life.

 

“I’m staying in a hotel, Maybe you could come over to my room. We could have room service,”

 

Grigg gulped, “Y-yeah, yeah that would be great. Where is it? Your hotel, I mean.”

 

Le Chiffre gave Grigg the directions, and then hung up after a telling him that he’ll “look forward to seeing him”.

 

Grigg knew what would happen when he arrived at the hotel, they’d eat, talk and fuck. Well, hopefully that would be the case. Grigg found the stoic older man attractive, and pretty sexy. He wouldn’t be entirely disappointed if any of those things happened.

 

Grigg turned the keys and drove to the hotel, he arrived about 20 minutes later.

 

He walked through the narrow, windy hallways of the hotel, trying to reach Le Chiffre’s room. After walking for what seemed like a mile, he was finally standing at the door way.

 

He knocked, not too hard, but hard enough to be heard. Le Chiffre swung open the door smiled welcomely at Grigg.

 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting, that hallway is as long as the Great Wall of China and 10 times as windy.” Grigg huffed, he was clearly worn out.

 

Le Chiffre chuckled in response and moved out of the door frame, “ You didn’t, but I’m glad you’re here, either way. Come in,”

 

Grigg entered the room, which was technically a suite. It had a king sized bed, an auburn couch, white drapes, white carpet and dusty-grey chairs. There was a large TV in front of the bed and a mahogany desk to the right of the room near the terrace. Grigg took a seat on the couch and Le Chiffre stood in front of him.

 

“How would you like to spend the evening?” Le Chiffre asked, getting out two glasses and a bottle of champagne expensive enough to make Grigg eyes widen.

 

“Oh, however you like,” Grigg said, while eyeing the poker chips next to him, “You play poker?”

 

“I play occasionally for fun,” Le Chiffre said, which was true. He did play ever so often for fun, and when he wasn’t, he was playing for business.

 

Grigg nodded, then looked at his watch, it was 7:43 PM, and he was sitting in the room of a mysterious, poker-playing man who was now looking him up and down hungrily. Things could be worse, and in fact, this was far from bad. This was new, and exciting- for Grigg at least.  

 

Grigg could feel his cock getting harder by the second, and he was almost positive that in some way or form, Le Chiffre knew that he aroused. It didn’t help Grigg at all. He wanted the man to just take him, and fuck him roughly into the expensive couch until he screamed into the velvety cushions and came.

 

That was an intrusive-and not entire unusual- thought. He was just horny, and an attractive man was standing in front of him staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

 

Now, Le Chiffre was sitting besides Grigg while pouring champagne. He gave him a glass and put his own on a coaster besides him, Grigg did the same, then turned at made eye contact with Le Chiffre.

 

In a sudden attempt to be sexy, Grigg bit his lip, while half-staring into Le Chiffre’s eyes. The older man swiftly grabbed Grigg’s curls and shoved his mouth against his.

 

They kissed fervently, pushing their tongues against one another’s, and gripping at each other’s clothing as if it were a floating device and they were drowning. They stopped and took a breath, then started to strip. When Grigg had finished, Le Chiffre flipped him face first against the couch.

 

Le Chiffre took the lube and spread it on his fingers as well as on Grigg’s tight hole. He started to tease the younger man, making him whine against the cushions of the couch. Le Chiffre circled Grigg’s hole with his fingers a few more times before entering it. Grigg moaned, and gripped the sides of the sofa until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. Le Chiffre then added another finger, which elicited a happy noise from Grigg.

 

Le Chiffre had thrusted three fingers in and out of the smaller man before finally giving him his cock. Grigg screamed into the couch and pumped his cock, he grinded against Le Chiffre’s hips while the older man fucked him in slow, long rhythms. Grigg let out a guttural moan, and pumped his cock harder. Le Chiffre’s thrust became sloppy and rhythm-less, he was approaching orgasm and heat was building up in the pit of his stomach.  

 

“FUCK!” Grigg yelled, “fuck me harder!”

 

Le Chiffre complied, and his thrusting became faster and faster, until he finally came quickly inside of the younger man. Grigg, who was covered in a layer of sweat, came quickly after. They both laid down on the sofa together, holding each other and panting.

 

“That was so good,” Grigg said between breaths. He was exhausted, and definitely in need of a good rest.

 

“You were amazing,” Le Chiffre said while getting his asthma pump. He took a few pumps from it then laid on the couch besides the younger man. Grigg squirmed up next to him, and rested his head of the older man’s chest.

 

He fell asleep quickly, and woke up at 8 AM. At first, his vision was blurry, he had to blink a few times before he could properly register what he was seeing.

 

Nothing. The room was completely empty, besides the furniture, of course. But none of Le Chiffre’s belongings were there.  No bags, no poker chips, nada. Grigg stood up, and became aware of his nakedness, which was incredibly humiliating.

 

On the bed was his clothes, folded up neatly. He took them and went into the bathroom. He took a long shower, then put his clothing back on.

 

As he made his way out, he noticed a slip of paper on the mahogany desk. The handwriting was Le Chiffre’s, and it said:

 

_Something came up and I had to leave suddenly, I will be back in a few days and we can meet up again._

 

_Le Chiffre_

 

Grigg smiled and shook his head, _the so called ‘Mysterious man’ that i’ve been waiting for,_ he thought. He laughed at himself and palmed the note. He figured he could wait a few days.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! feel free to leave comments, kudos, and/or share the fic! x


End file.
